The mission of Cancer Center Administration is to reliably and consistently provide streamlined, valuecreating administrative services that further the conduct of efficient and effective research efforts. Overall responsibilities include fiscal accountability for the financial and operational activities of KCI, management of laboratory space, coordination of Shared Resources (Cores), management of information, assistance with faculty and personnel administration including coordination of faculty recruitment, coordination of institutional research projects, and the provision of necessary administrative support to the research related activities of KCI Leadership, Program Leaders, Shared Resources and the membership. The Cancer Center Administration team members actively participate in research policy matters, strategic planning and monitoring, and support the key scientific committees, such as the Scientific Leadership Council, various advisory groups, Program meetings, and scientific retreats. The Cancer Center Administration activities of KCI do not overlap with items supported by the University's departmental structure and funding or central campus functions supported by the indirect cost recovery program.